Conexión
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Si lo que se siente es más que una simple conexión. Si sabe que el sentirse es un menester, y el mirarse una diálogo de amor. Descubrir nuevas sensaciones, es un paso hacia entenderse. [ErenxHistoria]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son Originales de Hajime Isayama._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Conexión**_

* * *

— _Lo que se siente, no se oculta—_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Abrió la puerta, en lentitud y pesadez entró a su oscura; fría habitación sin expresión en su rostro. Miró por todo el lugar, no hizo nada más que avanzar lentamente con una sola idea en la cabeza: Ymir.

La tan fría e inexpresiva carta a su parecer le había dolido, en lo recóndito de todo su corazón afligido, sentía el dolor de que ella había dejado. En su cabeza su voz retumbaba cada espacio de su mente, le ardía no verla.

Quizás nunca más.

Intentó calmar sus pensamientos, ya no quería estar triste, pero a veces era o parecía imposible, lo era totalmente. Quizás ser reina, no le servía de nada, claramente no ¿De que servía? Si esto no le brindaba felicidad al completo. Bajo el mando de Erdia, no había nada que disfrutar. Amaba a sus compañeros, los quería pero no estaba completo.

Los que faltaban…

Esos traidores…valían mucho más para ella.

Podía perdonarlos, solo, si tal vez Ymir estuviera con ella.

Se adentró hacia el gigante lugar, inmerso en un aroma delicioso a flores frescas, una especie de velas con aroma que Armin le había obsequiado como breve recordatorio de su amistad. Cabizbaja llegó a donde deseaba: El balcón cubierto por cortinas de seda, barras metálicas pequeñas y brillantes. Y se sostuvo de las frías barras de metal.

El viento, esa brisa nocturna tan fría que chocaba en su rostro, los cabellos sujetados revoloteaban lentamente. Aún sus manos temblorosas tomaban fuertemente las barandillas. Quería ver mas allá, ver las estrellas que tapaban las murallas.

—Historia—una voz, fuerte. La llamó esta volteó asustada mirando con confusión hacia su espalda. Y justo ahí, en el borde de la puerta Eren Jaeger la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

—E-Eren me asustaste…

—Lo siento, y siento por entrar así, pero no me hacías caso—hizo una pausa—Y como no había ningún guardia, yo pensé…

—No te preocupes Eren—sonrió dulcemente interrumpiendo al muchacho—Siempre eres bienvenido, nunca te negaría el pase.

—Bueno, yo venia por aquí porque no te veía desde hace unos días —bajó la mirada —Supongo que con esto de ser reina, se te hace mas difícil cada día. Sobretodo venía por lo de Ymir.

—¿Eh?—Historia abrió los labios de la sorpresa, estos como flor al florecen del rojo intenso llevaron una sorpresa—¿Lo sabes?

Eren se acercó a ella, llegó hasta una de las cortinas de seda, y la apretó fuerte. Había estado preocupado por ella, por su estado, por todo. Cada día, veía cosas, y cada día se relacionaba mas con ella, en cada recuerdo. Historia, esa mujer estaba ligada con él de algún modo. Al enterarse sobre la carta de Ymir por medio de Hange, supuso que seria bueno irla a visitar. Ella era su amiga después de todo.

Eren asintió y ella no reaccionó mas que con un movimiento nervioso de sus manos. Y una sonrisa fingida.

—Hange me lo dijo…—agregó Jaeger.

—Bueno, es cierto. Pero estoy bien.

—Me alegra—Eren sonrió tiernamente y esta solo le devolvió el gesto con amor. Esa expresión de ternura que siempre ocupaba su rostro y corazón.

—Eren acércate—en un hilo de voz, ella lo llamó. Este obedeció, era la Reina y por supuesto tranquilamente se acercó a ella.

Llegó a ella, trató de hacer un reverencia pero ella lo detuvo colocando una mano en su pecho para levantarlo. Le sonrió como tantas veces lo hacia y solo fijó sus hermosos ojos en él.

—No debes hacerlo, no merezco tanto de tu parte. Nunca te inclines ante mi, no cuando estamos en confianza.

—L-Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Solo mira el cielo conmigo…—humedeció sus labios—Eso esta bien para mí.

Eren se quedó plasmado, la observó detenidamente y como esta posaba sus manos sobre las barandillas de metal para tener mejor acceso a la vista, de ese cielo azul oscuro lleno de estrellas brillantes. Plateadas como la musa de la pintura del pasillo tres.

—¿A poco no es lindo?—preguntó ella, con bastante melancolía en su faz, con un aire a nostalgia y pesadez.

—Lo es…

—Acércate no seas tímido, somos amigos. Soy yo, Historia.

Eren dibujó en su rostro que se había mantenido serio por medio minuto una sonrisa amplia. Y con mas confianza se acercó a ella, se posó al lado de la muchacha de cabellos rubios sosteniéndose del mismo modo sobre las barras de metal. Miró el cielo, fijó esos ojos verdes que brillaban con la tenue luz de la luna hacia la intensidad de las estrellas que decoraban el cielo.

—Son bellas, podría decir que las estrellas brillan tanto como tu cabello, Historia—volteó a mirarla y la vio luchando contra el vestido largo de color perla que la incomodaba.

Esta se soltó del vestido, y dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero—¿Qué cosas dices Eren?—se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con ese vestido?—preguntó él mirando a una incomoda Historia por lo largo del traje perlado.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Si, se te ha atrancado en la barandilla ¿No lo ves? —se acercó a ella, se puso es cuclillas solo para poder destrabar el vestido enredado entre los fierros—Ya está.

—Gracias, eres muy amable—sonrió cerrando los ojos—Esto vestidos son tan finos, que siento que no son para mi. Además dan comezón.

Ambos soltaron una risita cómplice. Eren se levantó y volvió a su posición, justo como hace unos instantes al lado de Historia mirando el hermoso cielo oscuro. Entre todo, se sentían bien al lado del otro, era una extraña sensación de conexión que no podían quitarse de encima. Ambos lo sentían. Recorría todo su cuerpo como electricidad, pero no podían reconocerlo aún, si ellos se consideraban simples amigos. No creían que ese limite se rompiera.

Era imposible. Hasta entonces…

Esa conversación se tornó una necesidad de soltarse. Ambos comenzaron a contar estrellas, inclusive llegaron a contar un poco de la infancia de ambos, que podría ser y no a la vez similar. Siempre y entonces el tiempo pasaba lentamente, el reloj…Las horas ya no existían si la noche era el único manto que los cubría. Las cosas que salían de ambas bocas al dialogar, aquellas cosas que nunca nadie dejó ver en cada uno.

—¿Extrañas a Ymir?

—Si…—Sus zafiros brillaron— Mucho, ella era mi amiga. Era más que eso…Rodeaba mi vida, era todo en ella.

—Y entonces ahora eres Historia Reiss.

—Entendí que no puedo ocultar quien soy en realidad. Prometí, que viviría cada día con mi verdadero nombre, con la verdadera persona que soy—se acurrucó entre sus propios brazos y sonrió débilmente —Soy Historia.

Eren la observó enternecido por innumerables segundos, la vio y sintió la sinceridad de sus palabras, que por más débil que sonaran eran perpetuas a una lección de amor incomparable. Historia era una mujer valiente, al afrontar desde la infancia mas dura hasta el compromiso consigo misma y con Ymir para aceptar quien realmente era. Era alguien que con quien se podía aprender tanto.

—Eres admirable…—Eren le sonrió posando su mano sobre la de ella que se encontraba sujetando la barra de metal. Historia limpió unas lágrimas que salieron sin razón de sus ojos.

—No me gusta que me vean llorar…

—No hay nada de malo en llorar—frunció el ceño mirando hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche. Sus ojos verdes brillaron esta vez con mayor intensidad, haciendo que ella quedara anonadada con la belleza que portaba el joven.

Nunca había mirado a un hombre de tal manera, más que a Reiner por quien había sentido un romance bastante fuerte, pero a veces sus sentimientos eran confundidos al toparse con Ymir. Pero ahora ver a Eren le había provocado una sensación extraña; de calidez y compañía.

Esa noche Eren se estaba volviendo mas que su simple compañero.

Y quiso sentirse libre, y que él la viera.

Se soltó lentamente de la mano de él, y decidió treparse en las rejillas colocando correctamente sus pies y extendiendo sus manos en signo de libertad. Y en último acto tomó sus cabellos que habían estado sujetados con un hermoso peinado y lo despeinó repentinamente. Este cayó como cascada dorada, y revoloteó con el viento fuertemente, como la hojas amarillentas del otoño.

—¡Historia! —exclamó Eren preocupado, a punto de la locura de tan solo pensar en que ella podría caer al vacío.

—¡Soy libre Eren! ¡¿Lo vez?!—exclamó soltando risas de la mera felicidad al soltarse de ese modo—¡Me siento feliz así! ¡Un mundo donde no existe la crueldad!

—¡Historia te escucharán!

—¡Que el mundo me escuché! ¡Fuera de estas murallas como dice Armin hay mucho más!

Eren se quedó quieto observando la escena, donde la joven reina brillaba junto al viento, junto cada estrella que resplandecía en el cielo. Historia era una diosa al completo, era hermosa y con cada sonrisa era mucho más que belleza. Era amor…Era la pureza de alguien, que se sentía mejor consigo misma.

El castaño solo atinó sin poder resistirse a jalarla del brazo para cayera sobre él. Esta por mera gravedad y como quería término en los brazos de Eren. No pudo, ver su rostro le daba tanta ternura que merecía impregnar sus labios del rojo carmín que cubría los de ella. Un beso de parte de Eren en los labios de ella hizo que esta abriera los ojos como dos platos, aún impactada por lo que no creía que estaba sucediendo. Sintió como la mano del joven de ojos verdes agarró la muñeca de ella como agarre para provocar mayor acceso a sus labios. Sintió como el beso que comenzó tan tierno, término siendo tan apasionado.

Y hasta ella, se hipnotizó por los ojos de él y correspondió el beso que se amplió con desesperación. La desesperación de sentir sus pieles, tan cerca.

Él la apretó tomándola de la cintura, y de una muñeca. Poco a poco el simple beso se tornaba mas bien un menester de pieles al descubierto.

» _Oh, Diosa._

 _»De piel blanca ¿Cómo puedo resistirme ante sus encantos?_

 _»¿Cómo?_

Eren empujó a Historia sobre la cortinas de seda, se enredaron sobre las cremas y radiantes telas; sin pensarlo tantas veces. Eran al fin los dos en un mundo, donde podían ser ellos.

» _Eren…_

Y sus pieles estuvieron al ras del toque, al borde la locura pero…Eren abrió sus ojos de impacto, asustado. Pues un recuerdo, o no sabia lo que era claramente lo afrontó.

Sangre, palabras sin sentido y una mujer de cabellos negros que defendía a costa a su familia. ¡Maldición! ¡Eran de nuevo los recuerdos del demonio! ¡NO!

Desde que besó aquel día la mano de historia, había visto a esa mujer y a su padre hablando cosas que no entendía claramente. Tocar a Historia le provocaba esa sensación rara y ese quejido en su cabeza. Tocarla a ella, incluía ver cosas que no deseaba. Pero él la deseaba, necesitaba la calidez de su reina.

»Historia…Me gustas mucho.

—¿Por que te detienes?—preguntó sonrojada.

—Lo siento, yo…—musitó nervioso. Se levantó de encima de ella, y procedió a acomodarse la camisa y el cabello.

Historia lo contempló confundida, estaba realmente nerviosa con esa confusión en su faz ¿Si ambos sentían esa maldita y amada conexión? ¿Qué lo detenía?

Eren le dio su mano y la levantó, ella lo miró unos segundos y solo porque deseaba sentir su aroma una vez más lo abrazó como despedida, porque era hora de separarse. No había de que arrepentirse, pero la duda y la confusión aún llenaba a ambos. Y solo se susurraron unas palabras para despedirse, por último la cubrió con una frazada para darle un beso en la frente.

—Duerme bien…—y se marchó.

Eren salió de la habitación lentamente, con notorios signos de nerviosismo tanto por Historia; por lo que había sucedido y el recuerdo nefasto. Caminó frotándose la frente preocupado y con ese sentimiento hacia su diosa que se había infiltrado en corazón. Estaba sorprendido al sentirse atraído por ella. De una manera inmensa, esa conexión entre ambos era gigante.

Aunque también lo abrumaba todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

» ¿Me estoy volviendo loco por ella?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

 _¿No sé que me he fumado para escribir esta tremenda locura? XD_

 _Pero en fin, me agradó y me siento satisfecha de haber terminado un fic tan rápido. Sin duda creo que no esta nada mal, para lo Troll que soy escribiendo XD Pero pufff._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, MILES DE GRACIAS POR LEER, por estar acá en esta locura tremenda. Me siento refeliz y avergonzada a la vez. Es algo como_ _ **"Me Enfeliguenza**_ _" Pero ignórenme soy locuras mías XD_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Dedicado para mis Shingikeras preferidas: Sophy Briefs, Mishely, Griss, Isabel Cordy, Nancy, Pau, Chocolatmint, Anna y Schala ¡Les mando un beso enorme!_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _~Bri._

* * *

 _ **01/08/17**_


End file.
